


Hospital

by hy_ddy



Series: In which Minseok doesn't feel like he's the hyung [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Suho, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, mentions of anorexia (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hy_ddy/pseuds/hy_ddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon didn't have of habit to train early in the morning, but luckily for all of them, he was here this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital

 

 Junmyeon didn't have of habit to train early in the morning, but he had been awake when Minseok had asked him if he wanted to accompany him to the dance studio. And why not ? He had trouble with a few steps from Overdose, anyway. He took a quick breakfast, put on his shoes and the next thing he knew, they were stretching in the training room with music blasting from the speakers connected to the elder's phone. When they had finished their exercises, Minseok slid on the wooden floor over his phone to change the music.

 

“Ready, Jun ?” He grinned at his leader, knowing he had troubles with the first steps. Junmyeon had to learn them even thought they weren't his part, in case someone couldn't dance. With a nod from the blond man, Minseok gently hit the screen of the device before rushing to his place, starting the routine.

 

In the middle of the song, thought, Junmyeon noticed his friend's movements were strained, as if dragging an invisible weight along with his limbs. He didn't say anything, waiting for the song to end. Maybe it had only been him. Maybe Minseok hadn't slept well. Maybe he hadn't stretched that well. But still, it was unusual, if not impossible, for Junmyeon to move better than Minseok on one of their choreography. Hands on his knees, the pink haired man was panting hard, ignoring Junmyeon's concerned look before reaching for his water bottle. What surprised Junmyeon the most was that Minseok also grabbed his sweater. Minseok always felt hot when dancing. He never wore anything more than a T shirt while training. He hated it.

 

Minseok slid his hands in the teal sweater, putting his head in the right hole before he felt Junmyeon lightly grabbing his wrist.

 

“You're okay hyung ?” He blinked, surprised by the sudden touch and the question.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be ?” Studying his face, Junmyeon found him paler than usual, dark bags that could compete against Tao's under his eyes.

 

“Are you sure ? Did you sleep well ?”

 

Minseok harshly evaded Junmyeon's touch, removing his wrist from his leader's touch. “Yes, come on, we need to practice,” he answered in a weak attempt to seem light hearted. The music started again, forcing Junmyeon to place himself beside the pink haired man. Only he wasn't really paying attention to his steps, starring at Minseok with concern in the mirror.

 

If he had not done that, he wouldn't have seen the elder falling.

 

With a sharp cry, he reacted as fast as he could. He caught Minseok under his arms, slowly laying him down on the cold wooden floor, kneeling so he could put Minseok's head on his lap. He fiddled with his pockets to grab his phone, hands shaking.  _Breath in, breath out._ He needed to stay calm. Junmyeon entered a few numbers and raised the device to his ear. A man answered.

 

“ _119, what's your emergency ?”_

 

“My- My friend just fainted--” Junmyeon audibly gulped, not knowing what to do.

 

“ _Calm down, sir. Lay him down in recovery position and keep talking to him.”_

 

“A-Alright.”

 

Junmyeon pushed the speaker mode before moving Minseok on his side. He softly called for him, hoping he would wake up, while moving his limbs to place them in the correct position. He gave the man on the phone the address and room where they were.

 

A few minutes later, Minseok opened his eyes. Upon seeing this, Junmyeon tense fingers – who had been playing with the elder's hair just before – tensed. He stopped talking while Minseok's senses were returning to him. He was way slower than usual,  _off_ , and it scared Junmyeon  _so so much_ that their precious hyung could have something wrong, having to go to the hospital--

 

“Jun.” With confused, raised eyebrows, Minseok observed the worried face above him. “Do you know if Jongdae has finished the book I lent him ?”

 

Out of all the things he could ask – like  _why the fuck am I on the floor, did I pass out, did you actually decided to knock me out so I wouldn't hurt myself while training too much, is the meadow on fire –_  he asked something without any link to the situation, which worried Junmyeon even more. Hesitantly, he answered.

 

“I don't know, why ?”

 

“Well I don't remember how many people are killed in this one-” he started counting on his fingers, brows knit together and mind hazy, “-at least nine, but I'm pretty sure there is another but--” he stopped himself. Something seemed wrong to him – his eyebrows were very expressive – but he did not mention what. Junmyeon saw his eyes flickers from his friend's face to the lights on the ceiling, then to the mirror. He let out a few interrogative noise. Not even a minute later, people were barging in the room, laying a confused Minseok on a stretcher before taking him to the ambulance, Junmyeon following closely behind. He did not even ask if he could hop in, but he did, taking Minseok's hand in his when he could, standing next to him in the car.

 

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

 

“He's been unconscious for a few minutes before opening his eyes, maybe five at most, I don't know.”

 

The doctor scribbled something down before asking another question. Junmyeon answered mechanically. He had trouble thinking straight.

 

“Yes, it has happened maybe three or four times over the previous years ? But never that long, I think. He always overworks himself even though we ask him to be careful-- Oh my god maybe he fainted when he was practicing alone.”

 

“He was cold this morning, just after we had started training. He never does. Only if he's sick.”

 

“We did not take breakfast together, I don't know if he has eaten. I believe he did though ? He likes to eat.”  _But sometimes he doesn't feel like eating at all._  He thought about that period, but brushed it off. It was a long time ago, he doubted – or  _hoped_  ? - Minseok would keep himself from eating again.

 

The doctor thanked him. He wrote again and again on Minseok's record before entering the room where the pink haired man was getting checked up by nurses. Junmyeon sat down on a bench with his knees bouncing up and down in nervousness. He unlocked his phone and sent a text to their managers, telling them they'd be home later. He did not talk about how he was at the hospital with Minseok because he knew they'd rush here. And Minseok hated it when people were worried about him.

 

Junmyeon's sight hovered on the closed door. He could make out silhouettes on the other side. He guessed the one sitting on the bed was Minseok, getting checked, tested and talked to by the doctor and nurses. It took longer than expected and out of nervousness, Junmyeon decided to call his fellow leader to update him on the situation. He needed to talk to someone. After two rings, Yifan picked up.

 

“Hey Jun-”

 

“Minseok is at the hospital.” Tension present in his voice, Yifan choose to not say anything, letting Junmyeon tell the story. “He's okay-- I mean, I think. We-- We were practicing and I noticed he wasn't really in his usual state and when we started the routine again he fainted and--” Junmyeon rubbed the heel of his hands on his eyes, trying not to cry. He felt exhausted even thought he hadn't been awake for more than three hours. “They asked me if he had eaten-- I'm worried he's doing it again Yifan.”

 

His breath hitched in his throat when he finished his sentence. On the other side of the phone, Yifan was already putting his shoes on, just in case.

 

“He's going to be fine. He not doing it again or we would have noticed. Just-- If it's that, we'll talk him out of it, okay ? Just wait for the doctor to tell you what that blackout was, alright ? It might not be that again. Do you want me to come ?”

 

“Could you come get us ? I'm pretty sure they'll let him go home. I just- I'm worried.” A sudden movement captured Junmyeon's attention. “They're leaving the room, I'll call you back.” He hung up, putting his phone in his pocket.

 

Junmyeon observed Minseok leaving the room, a nurse beside him, talking to him while the elder absently nodded to the woman, rubbing his arms as if he were cold. Junmyeon got up, walking over the pair. Minseok noticed him and stopped walking. His expression was a strange mix of guilt and fear, knowing Junmyeon had been worried. When the nurse saw the other man, she turned to talk to him. She seemed to know who they were, but stayed very professional – something Junmyeon appreciated greatly.

 

“Sir, may I talk to you for a second please ?” Junmyeon nodded, letting himself be dragged on the side, away from Minseok's ears. “He hasn't been eating properly since at least a few days. That's what caused him to faint.” _Shit._ “He needs to rest for today, and if he's still feeling cold or weak tomorrow, he should take it easy too. Doctor's words. No practice. And he needs to eat, his body can't keep up with all his activities if he has nothing in his stomach.”

 

Junmyeon nodded, thanking her for taking care of his friends, before walking to Minseok. He offered him his jacket, seeing how the elder was shivering. With a soft thank, Minseok put it on. He felt dizzy, tired and disappointed of himself. He couldn't meet Junmyeon's eyes, he was sure he would see a scowl or the feeling of being let down. He hated to worry his friends, yet he could only do that, whatever it was that he was doing.

 

 

 

However, Junmyeon arms pulled him into a hug, wrapping themselves around the elder waist.

 

 

 

Minseok responded to the embrace by lifting his hands to Junmyeon's chest, clutching the short sleeved shirt he was wearing. He rested his head on his leader's shoulder. It was warm, warmer than the two sweaters he had on. He felt like crying on Junmyeon's shoulder. His leader, one of his pillars, a support he could always count on. Minseok felt so weak for never relying on him. He was an awful friend. Junmyeon spoke with a soft, but firm voice, the tone he uses when he wants to reassure someone.

 

“Come on, Hyung, let's get you home.”

 

He'd probably have to face Junmyeon later. He knew the nurse had told him what had happened. He knew he had to face the consequences. But right now he just wanted to melt into the hug, sleep and maybe watch Nemo, listen to the noisy conversations and laughs of his teammates, his friends who cared about him. He wanted to be happy with himself, to stop worrying them.

 

But for now, he let Junmyeon take his hand and lead him out of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on aff under the title of "Of Hugs and Reassurance".  
> Comments are very appreciated !


End file.
